


Time of my life

by Meaiku



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Good old getting dicked down by your two favourite characters, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaiku/pseuds/Meaiku
Summary: You have a hookup with an sexy old man and his Android boyfriendThats itEnjoy the nasty





	Time of my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProneToRelapse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/gifts).



> Heyyyy my first own fanfic on Ao3  
> And its smut  
> Go me!
> 
> This just happend because Pronetorelapse and I talked smut again  
> So this is gifted to her  
> She also was so super kind to beta read for me uwu  
> Even tho it almost killed her
> 
> You inspire all my dirty thoughts you gift to humankind

“You sure about this?” Hank asks for the fifth time since you entered the apartment. It would be annoying if you weren’t so nervous, but he continuing concern over your wellbeing is reassuring as he kisses you slowly. You answer as soon as you have the breath to do so. 

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I want you... Both of you.”

 

You feel the slight chuckle of Connor more than you hear it from the way he presses against your back. 

 

“Just making sure, love.”

 

You can’t stop the shudder when Connor lets his hands wander over your sides and under your shirt. His hands on you are joined by Hank’s as they slowly undress you. Connor peppers your neck and back with kisses and little bites, makes you shudder against Hank’s warm chest. 

 

But you’re still nervous. 

 

Hank seems to know that and guides you to the bed slowly. 

 

“Don’t worry we’ll make sure you enjoy yourself,” he says while stroking your chin. 

 

You feel Connors hands roam over your hips as he pushes you onto Hanks lap. Getting on his knees behind you and giving you a wink when you look over your shoulder. He starts massaging your thighs and kissing your lower back, murmuring lowly against your skin. 

 

“You look so good, kitten... All spread out for me...”

 

You don’t know in which direction you should lean. Into Hanks warm hands that stroke your neck and breasts while he presses soothing kisses to your face? Or Connors almost frantic touches while he slowly spreads your legs to kiss the inside of your thighs?

 

You can feel how he sucks bright red marks into your skin, making you twitch and gasp against Hank’s broad chest. He laughs against your shoulder and looks over at Connor. “Stop teasing her, Con. She’s shaking already... Give the lady what she wants…”

 

Before you can even try to process that sentence, Connor is spreading you and just... diving in with his tongue. He seems to have no idea what he's doing but his enthusiasm more than makes up for it. 

 

You moan and shake in Hank’s arms as he kisses your cheek and gives your breast a good squeeze.

“There we go... That’s a good boy... You two put on such a pretty show for daddy.”

 

God, the way he says that, all gravelly and low, makes both you and Connor moan. You kiss Hank desperately, his beard scratching against your skin while Connor seems determent to lick and taste you as deep as he can. His artificial spit is dripping down your thighs and pussy while his fingers press bruises into the soft skin of your ass. It feels so messy and you can’t help the way you push back onto his tongue.

 

When he finally pushes the first finger inside, you muffle your moan against Hank’s shirt. Just like with everything else, Connor is just as thorough while fingering you, making you shudder and clench around the digits. It feels like an eternity before he stops and looks up. You can feel his hands shaking as they grab your ass. 

 

“Please, daddy... May I fuck kitten?” His voice is shaky and frazzled like his voice box is malfunctioning.

 

The thought that it's because of you. Because your body and your sounds turned him on so much that he's losing control over his own body? That's a shot to your ego like nothing else. Hank’s warm hand brings you out of your thoughts as he pushes a finger under your chin to force your eyes up to his

The grin he gives you is downright kinky. 

 

“What do you think, babe? Do you want Connor to fuck your drenched pussy? You want his perfect android cock inside you?”

 

You moan obscenely at that. God, that sounds so good. Your voice is high and needy when you answer. 

 

“Yes, daddy,  _ please _ . I want it, please let Connor fuck me.”

 

You don’t even know how Hank so easily slipped into that role. Not that it matters. You preen when he kisses you for a long moment and scratches under your chin. 

 

“Such a good girl. You’re both so good for daddy, asking so nicely. Come on, Connor, be a good boy and take off your clothes.”

 

Connor doesn’t answer, way past the use of words, and hastily shoves his shirt over his head and his pants and underwear off his hips. Immediately his hips press against you as he slowly grinds his erection against your warm flesh. 

 

It’s not enough. 

 

You want him inside of you so bad you’re shaking, your voice high from arousal. “Please, daddy. Please let me be fucked.  _ Please.” _

 

Connors whine is just as desperate. 

 

Hank chuckles darkly and leans back a bit so he can look at you both. “God, just look at you two... So desperate... You want Connor’s cock, huh? Want to be filled to the brim while Daddy watches? Since you asked so prettily... Con, be a good boy and fuck her nice and hard.”

 

You don’t even care anymore. Your mind completely empties as you spread your legs as wide as you can. When you finally feel the head of Connor’s cock at your entrance you press your face into Hanks shirt and brace yourself.

 

Connor’s first trust into you is shallow and makes you moan loudly. His hands grip your hips tightly as he keeps sinking further into you. Your fingers clench into the fabric of Hank’s pants as Connor’s thrusts get harder and deeper. When you look up into Hank’s face he's flushed and his pupils are blown wide. 

 

His broad hand softly combs through your hair. 

“You feeling good, babe? Like the feeling of Connor so deep inside you? Being fucked like this? Come on tell, daddy.”

 

It takes you a few seconds to get your mouth to form words. “Yes, daddy... F-feels good...”

 

You shudder against an especially hard trust. Hanks eyes flick up to Connor’s face and he grins, reaching up with his free hand and cupping the android’s blue tinted cheek. “And you Connor? How is your first time fucking a woman?”

 

Connor whines high in his throat and makes you shudder when his fingers clench hard against your hips. You moan loudly and push back against him. 

Hank’s fingers clench in your hair before he drops them to his pants and wrestles the belt open to shove them far enough down to free his erection.

Thick and the head wet with precum, he gives it a few lazy strokes. 

 

There’s never been something you wanted more in your mouth. 

 

He seems to know exactly what you want. “Come on, babe, open your pretty mouth for daddy...” His voice is rough from arousal. You open your mouth wide when his hand finds your hair again and drags you forward with a strong grip. The head of his cock rests against your tongue before slowly pushing past your lips. Hank groans deeply when Connor’s hard thrusts shove his cock further inside your warm mouth. Your mind goes blank, the taste making you groan around the thick cock in your mouth. The only other sounds are the repeated slapping of Connor’s hips against yours, his whines and moans as he fucks into you and the low groans of Hank above you. 

 

But it’s not enough. 

 

You want to get more noises out of Hank.

 

More praise.

 

You relax and try to take his cock down your throat as deep as it can possible go. When you look up to see Hanks reaction, he’s breathing heavily and flushed up to the tips of his ears. 

 

“That's a good girl. You’re being so good for daddy.”

 

You never knew bliss could be two cocks shoved inside of you and being praised for taking it so well. 

Hank doesn't stop petting your hair, varying between hard tugs and gentle scratches over your scalp. 

 

You could get lost in the sensation of his warm fingers and the drag of his cock over your tongue if Connor didn’t suddenly wrap his arms around you and press himself against your back. His thrusts get even harder and his whines higher while he rests his forehead against the curve of your spine.

 

Hank chuckles and grabs your hair tighter. "You going to come, Con? Gonna fill our kitten up?"

 

You can feel Connor nodding frantically against your back, too far gone for words.

 

The hand  in your hair drags you up so you can look into your daddy's eyes. 

 

"You ready, kitten? Look at daddy when Con fills you up. Let me see you.”

 

God, how can that be so hot?

 

You moan around his dick and try to gaze up at him. Tears fall from your eyes because it just feels so  _ good. Connor’s _ arms tighten around you,

stealing your breath. His hips stutter into a few last thrusts before you feel him shaking and filling your insides with warmth. 

 

Your legs are shaking. It’s hard to stay upright. Hank seems very satisfied with you. You can feel his groan where your hands rest on his stomach

 

"God, kitten look at you... So wrecked after just one round... Don’t worry. Con isn't done yet."

He lifts his eyes and looks at Connor who's still panting and buried deep inside you. 

 

"Right, baby? You can keep going. Keep fucking her pussy real good.”

 

Your eyes widen when you finally comprehend his words. Connor’s dick is still hard. The shaking gets worse, your moan almost desperate. 

 

_ Yes.  _

 

_ Yes, please. _

 

You don’t even register how Connor lets go of you and grabs your thighs, turning you onto your side and lifting your leg high over his shoulder. 

 

You're suspended in the air, kept aloft by Connor and Hank’s hands and their cocks inside you. 

 

Your voice is high and needy when Connor starts thrusting again.  _ Much  _ deeper than before. The angle makes you clench down on every stroke. You don't know which way is up or down anymore. Spit is running down your face. Hank’s hand moves from your hair to your neck, his thumb pressing on your skin where his cock bulges your throat. You can't breathe. Your hands claw at his shirt. 

 

It's too much. 

 

It's not  _ enough _ . 

 

Connor’s thrusts get harder, Hank’s groans louder. He presses harder against your throat. You can't think anymore. The lack of air makes everything sharper and your skin tingles, your toes curl. 

 

Suddenly Hank pushes his cock as far down your throat as possible, making you shake and choke while he fills you with his come. You can't keep your eyes open anymore. A ragged whine slips out of your mouth when Hank’s cock finally leaves your lips. The sudden flood of oxygen into your lungs  makes all the pleasure sharper. 

 

The rawness of your throat. The sting of the bruises on your hips. Your voice is wrecked when you try to from words, but you’re not even sure what you're trying to say. 

 

Beg for more?

 

Beg to stop?

 

Hank’s stroking your hair again, murmuring soft encouragements. "You're doing so  _ good _ , kitten. Can you come one last time? My perfect little one, who’s been so good for, daddy?"

 

You can't do anything else but nod, fast and frantic. 

 

Yes.

 

_ Yes _ .

 

You're  _ so _ close.

 

Connor’s thrusts lose their rhythm, getting sloppy and rough. A firm hand in your hair and you’re pulled into a rough kiss just as Connor pushes as deep as he can go, moaning loudly as he fills you for the second time with his come. 

 

You can't keep up. Your orgasm is almost violent, leaving you drained and boneless. The sheets are so soft under you. Gentle, warm hands stroking your hair and cleaning you up. Mumbling soft praise. 

 

"You did so good, kitten. You were  _ perfect _ ."

 

And then you get pulled into a warm embrace, two pairs of arms wrapping around you. A soft cheek pressing against your shoulder and neck, a kiss on the forehead while a beard tickles your nose. 

 

You don't know anything after that. 

 

Sleep claims you easily. 

 

Your dreams are very sweet that night. 

  
Best hook-up  _ ever.   _


End file.
